


Tied Me Up

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, I just want to improve my skills at writing smut, I'll be back with decent series, I'm Sorry, I'm back with showki, Kind of master/servant, Kinda slave, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry again, The tittle had nothing to do with the story, established relationships - Freeform, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Kihyun was Hyunwoo's in the first place, and he wouldn't trade the title for anything in his life.The property of Son Hyunwoo, Son Kihyun.





	Tied Me Up

Kihyun was Hyunwoo’s property in the first place, the man bought him at one of the high class auction and brought him in his massive manor.

Kihyun’s parents sold him to the auction manager because they needed the money for his step brother’s school and apparently, Kihyun was nothing more than a dirt bag to them.

It wasn’t a surprise to know that they were going to sell him to one of the high class auction because Kihyun was the prettiest out of them all in his town, he had a petite body and a milky white skin, he was good at cooking, his voice was beautiful and Kihyun was a smart boy but of course, he had to be born in a cursed family who appreciate nothing but money.

Kihyun didn’t mind who would buy him from the auction as long as they’re rich, he might be a sex slave but at least he would have money, a place to sleep and someone who owned him. He never felt like he belong to his family, from the way they treated him to the way people always stare at him.

What he didn’t expect was such a high price for him from a man with a deep and sexy voice, Kihyun shivered on the stage, body fully exposed to the audience, he was blindfolded and hand cuffed of course but somehow he could feel the heated stare from the man who bought him.

When he was on the way home he could see the man who bought him, Son Hyunwoo, the CEO of Son Enterprise. He had heard about the man, became a CEO at the age of 20 and from there he spread his wings to anyplace he could touch and finally became the most powerful man in Asia and 2nd most powerful man in the world with his wealth estimated around $95 B at the age of 33.

Kihyun couldn’t help but to admire Hyunwoo’s side profile, the man had such a sharp jawline and pointed nose, he got a very nice, tanned skin and his eyes… those beautiful and intoxicated dark orbs.

“Are you enjoying the view?” Kihyun jolted from where he sat beside Hyunwoo.

Kihyun immediately looked down, face flushed red from the embarrassment he felt and mentally cursing himself from staring.

“Your name is Kihyun right?” Hyunwoo asked, chuckling at Kihyun’s cute reaction.  
“Y-yes sir,” Kihyun replied stuttering.  
“Your surname?” Kihyun flinched at the question.  
“Yoo.”  
“Hmm, we need to change your name immediately don’t we?” Hyunwoo asked, tilting Kihyun’s face to look at him in the eyes.

Kihyun was such a beauty that Hyunwoo had been trying to find all these times, everything about Kihyun burnt the hidden passion in him that he didn’t know exist.

He was just so tiny and fragile and Hyunwoo had wanted nothing but to protect the boy from the world, possibly himself.

He couldn’t care about the money he put on Kihyun because the petite man was worth every penny, he had such a beautiful voice and delicate gestures. Kihyun was the paradise that he had been looking for all his life.

“C-change it sir?” Kihyun asked him, eyes wavering.  
“Yes, you are mine now Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said darkly.  
“B-but I like my name sir…” Kihyun bit his lips and shut his eyes close when the grip on his chin tightened.  
“K-Kihyun… My late father gave it to me…” Kihyun whispered the words.  
“Your father?” Kihyun nodded.  
“He died last year and this name was the only thing I have to remember him…” Hyunwoo laughed at Kihyun’s answer, much to Kihyun’s surprise.  
“I was talking about your surname Kihyun, I want to change it into Son, Son Kihyun…” the older man explained and Kihyun couldn’t be any more embarrassed than he was right now.  
“I—I’m sorry sir—“  
“It’s Hyunwoo,” Hyunwoo said again.  
“Please call me Hyunwoo,” Hyunwoo said again, caressing Kihyun’s cheeks gently.

 

* * *

 

“What are you thinking?” Hyunwoo asked when he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
“Hmm? Just thinking about when we first met,” Kihyun replied, sipping his chamomile tea.

Hyunwoo hummed and was about to dress up when Kihyun spun his chair and stared at him, clearly plotting something in his head.

“Wait,” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest, muscles flexing.  
“God, I love when you do that thing,” Kihyun moaned.  
“Come here,” he said again to Hyunwoo but the man didn’t have any intention to do so.  
“Tsk, stop being hard to get and come here,” Kihyun said again, pouting his lips.  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’m going to strip here and play with myself all night long and you won’t be able to touch me for the rest of your life,” Kihyun smirked when he saw a glint in Hyunwoo’s eyes.  
“And how exactly would you do that?” Hyunwoo cocked his eyebrows.  
“The last time I checked, you’re still a property of mine Son Kihyun,” Hyunwoo smirked.

Kihyun hummed and played with the ring on his finger, Hyunwoo knew that Kihyun must’ve had something in mind and he wasn’t going to let the smaller man won, not when Kihyun was clearly being naughty.

“Mhhhm, I like the sound of that… Son Kihyun,” Kihyun licked his lips and looked up seductively, his eyelashes fluttered.  
“You’re so hot when you do that,” Kihyun moaned again.  
“Do what? This?” Hyunwoo asked, flexing his muscles deliberately.

Kihyun flashed a smile before climbing onto the bed, before going down on all fours, exposing himself especially his ass when the oversized shirt he wore pooled around his chest.

He knew that Hyunwoo had a kink with his milky white shirt and their size differences and he was sure to use it against the older man today to get what he wants.

“I miss you daddy,” Kihyun looked to the side and bit his lips.  
“So so much,” he said again, wiggling his ass right on Hyunwoo’s face.

There was no reply from the older man before a slap was landed on Kihyun’s ass cheek, Kihyun moaned at the pain-pleasure from the stinging pain.

Hyunwoo was behind him, still keeping his distance but now kneading the meaty bums of Kihyun’s ass cheeks.

“D-daddy, it hurts,” Kihyun whimpered.  
“Yeah? Isn’t that what bad boys get when they’re being naughty?” another smack was landed on Kihyun’s ass cheek again.  
“I—I’m not daddy,” Kihyun protested but Hyunwoo continued to smack his ass until the skin reddened and Kihyun felt slightly numb due to the stinging pain.  
“Bad boys don’t get to talk when they are not given a permission,” Hyunwoo said as he took a brand new sex toy that Hosoek gave him as an anniversary gift.

It was an anal beads, a crystal-like anal beads with flowers inside each of them.

It must be expensive but then again, Hoseok never bought things that were not high class. Hyunwoo had never thought of using it because Kihyun didn’t like to use sex toys, it felt cold to him and he didn’t like the feeling of being a sex slave that he got when using them.

But guess Kihyun was just in the mood to role play and Hyunwoo had nothing against it at all.

“Count 1 to 10 baby and maybe you’ll get your reward,” Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun’s ear before licking the shell, earning a lewd whine from the younger male.  
“O-one,” Kihyun starterd to count and gasped when Hyunwoo pushed the first anal bead, it was a rather small size so it wasn’t exactly hurting him just uncomfortable.  
“Two,” Kihyun said again, moaning out loud at the second anal bead, it was bigger than before and Kihyun didn’t like the way they brushed against the inside of his hole.

They did it for quite a while, Kihyun was a moaning mess by now. Panting hard as Hyunwoo pushed the another one, he felt so full.

Kihyun was having a hard time keeping the last two anal beads inside him, they kept threatening to fall out and he had to clench his hole to keep them inside and it wasn’t a pleasurable feeling to him.

“Last one baby, don’t forget to count,” Hyunwoo said again as he pushed the last anal beads inside Kihyun, watching as Kihyun’s hole stretched before swallowing the bead.  
“T-ten mmhhh,” Kihyun half moaning and half whimpering at the sensation.  
“Good boy, look at you… so full baby, look at you so greedy,” Hyunwoo licked his lips and flipped Kihyun on the bed, back flushed against the soft surface of the bed.

Kihyun’s face was flushed red, his breath came out as hot puffs and his chest raising up and down heavily. Kihyun was so ethereally beautiful right at this moment, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but to fall in love again with the petite man underneath him.

“You’re so beautiful Ki,” Hyunwoo said as he pushed Kihyun’s damp fringe to the back, his body was glistening with sweat.  
“Mmhhmm,” Kihyun could only managed a moan as a reply because his concentration was on his lower part, trying his best to keep the beads inside him.

Hyunwoo chuckled and spread Kihyun’s legs wider, causing the younger male to gasped and put two of his fingers on his hole to stop the beads from slipping out of his hole, he bit his lips hard at the new position that cause the beads to moved inside him, grazing his sweet spot over and over again.

“Naughty boy can’t keep it inside huh?” Hyunwoo smirked when Kihyun whined in embarrassment.  
“I-I’m sorry daddy,” Kihyun whined.  
“Hmm, isn’t it a little bit too late for you to say sorry baby?” Hyunwoo asked again, taking Kihyun’s hand away from his lower part and the younger squealed.  
“Pop them out baby, no hands,” Hyunwoo said, eyes fixed on Kihyun’s hole.

The younger whined in embarrassment before he did so, popping them out one by one and feeling uncomfortable with the pain. He was doing fine before he got stuck on the 4th beads, it won’t go out no matter how hard he pushed and Kihyun was already covered in sweat, breathing hard and shut his eyes close.  
“D-daddy… it hurts,” Kihyun whimpered at opened up his eyes, looking at Hyunwoo directly with his glossy eyes.  
“Is my baby hurting?” Hyunwoo cooed but didn’t make a move, earning a cry from Kihyun.  
“I’m going to pull it out baby, fast and hard,” Hyunwoo positioned himself between Kihyun’s legs and pulled the string out fast and hard.

A cry was rip from Kihyun’s lips, hands gripping the sheets tightly when Hyunwoo pulled out the anal beads completely. Hyunwoo leaned down and kissed Kihyun’s lips slow and passionate, distracting the boy from the pain before the kiss went down to his jawline and finally on his neck. Hyunwoo kissed them softly before sucking on the skin, leaving his marks on the skin there for people to see.

Kihyun moaned at the sensation and circled his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist and pulled him closer. They were both hard and Kihyun was leaking already, he was so desperate for the real pleasure after the uncomfortable session with the anal beads.

“You want daddy to make the pain goes away?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun softly.  
“Yes daddy,” Kihyun nodded weakly.

Hyunwoo pulled away from Kihyun before taking off the towel around his waist, Kihyun licked his lips at the sight.

Hyunwoo was also hard, standing proudly for Kihyun to see. Kihyun couldn’t help but to reach down and stroked Hyunwoo’s cock slowly with his tiny hands, Hyunwoo groaned at the sensation before reaching out to fish the lube from the bedside drawer.

He squeezed it onto his cock, hissing at the cold pain before making sure that he was coated perfectly and lined his cock to Kihyun’s hole.

He could see the way Kihyun’s hole clenched around nothing, and it aroused him even more.

He gave Kihyun one last kiss before sliding inside with ease, Kihyun was still lose from the anal beads before. Both of them let out a sigh when Hyunwoo was buried deep to the hilt, he let Kihyun to adjust to his size before moving his hips slowly at first.

“Nghhnn,” Kihyun moaned at the action.

Hyunwoo gripped the back of Kihyun’s thighs and put them over his shoulder for a better access before he pounded into the younger male mercilessly, hitting Kihyun’s sweet spot dead on causing the younger man to choked on his own cries.

“Mmnhgh nghhh!” Kihyun let out a high pitched moaned when Hyunwoo kept abusing his sweet spot over and over again.

Hyunwoo’s dark locks stick to his face, sweats rolled down to his perfect tanned body as he let out a growl when Kihyun clenched around him.

Hyunwoo was so hot at this moment that Kihyun wished to capture the moment with his camera. Kihyun was pulled back to the reality when Hyunwoo wrapped his hand around Kihyun’s cock, pumping it with the exact same pace as his thrusts.

Hyunwoo knew exactly how to pleasure Kihyun, he knew where Kihyun most sensitive at and he knew what the younger man liked.

“I—I’m close… H—Hyunwoo!” Kihyun cried out his name as he spilled over his stomach and Hyunwoo’s hand.

The way Kihyun called his name seemed to push him off the edge as his thrust became more erratic, chasing his own orgasm before he let out the sexiest growl in Kihyun’s ear and filled the younger male deep with his seed.

Kihyun hummed at the warm feeling, enjoying the way Hyunwoo rode his orgasm for a while before pulling out completely.

Hyunwoo laid beside Kihyun and the younger man immediately snuggled closer, earning a chuckle from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was always pliant and drowsy after sex, probably because their stamina was on different level but Kihyun was very cute and soft after sex and Hyunwoo liked that particular side of Kihyun.

“We need to clean up,” Hyunwoo whispered.  
“Hmmm,” Kihyun hummed, clearly falling asleep.  
“I love you Son Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said as he kissed Kihyun’s sweaty forehead.  
“I love you too hyung.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the tittle had nothing to do with the story, anyway I like the way it sounds so... Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Here's a showki oneshot for you, I know we've been thirsting over them but my wonkyun innerside... Well, let's just say was wilding and breeding plot bunnies non stop and I sincerely hope that you guys are not mad at me for posting too much wonkyun lately.


End file.
